


Wings

by Herbal_Witch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbal_Witch/pseuds/Herbal_Witch
Summary: Cas makes a discovery about himself after he came back from the dead. Again.





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy this one. Couldn't get it out of my head the past week so here it is. Now i can return to my other fics. ; )

Cas hauled himself up after Jack had blasted them away from him. He looked over and saw Dean bleeding. He didn’t think just got to him as quick as he could and healed him, Dean’s green eyes slowly opened and locked on his. Deans smile was beautiful. It took all of his will power to not lean forward to kiss him.

  
A throat cleared.

  
He stood back up and looked at Sam. He checked him over and found no injuries. He turned back to Dean and held out a hand to help him up. Dean clasped his hand to his and raised himself to standing.

  
“So, Cas. When were you gonna tell us, you had your wings back?” Sam asked him.

  
“What?” Cas asked.

  
“You flew to Dean man. I looked over at you, you disappeared and reappeared next to Dean.” Sam said.

  
Cas stepped back and felt for his wings. He spread them, unaware that the boys could see the shadows. He flapped them once, felling all the feathers there and the strength of them. He looked at Dean. His eyes wide. He smiled, a full gummy smile and leapt forward grabbing Dean shoulder and flew them to an unclaimed tropical island that he loved to go to.

  
“What the hell?” Dean said, looking around. “Where are we?”

  
“This island has no name.”

  
Dean focused back on Cas and grinned. “You got your wings back!”

  
Cas grin matched Deans. “I did.”

  
Dean wrapped him up in a hug. “That’s so awesome! I bet it feels good to be back.” He tightened his arms. “But don’t leave me, without saying something. And don’t go away for long. Please.”

  
Cas tightened his own arms and wrapped his wings around him too. He heard Dean gasp in his ear at the feel of them. It made his dick hard in an instant. He tried to move his hips away from Deans, so he couldn’t feel it. “I won’t Dean. I will take you with me if I go. I promise.”

  
Dean loved the feel of Cas’ wings on him and try as Cas did, he felt his friend harden against him. He heard what Cas said and while he was happy for those words, he could only think about one thing. One hard thing he needed to feel against him again. He grabbed Cas hips and pulled them flush to him. He pulled his head back to look Cas in the eye. He saw a mixture of panic, love and lust. He raised his left hand, keeping the other where it was to keep Cas from moving and cupped his cheek. “Cas,” He said softly before he laid his lips on the angels.

  
Cas gasped into the kiss then moaned. He kissed Dean back with all the passion he had been hiding for years. He sank into Dean, his mouth opening to grant the other entry.

Dean’s hands pulled Cas shirts free from his pants, Deans hands gliding over the skin of his back. He kneaded his joint of where his wing met his back. Cas’ knees went weak. He never realized how fucking good it felt to have someone, to have Dean, touch him there.

  
Dean heard the catch in Cas’ breath when he played with the muscles around his wings. So, he did it again, harder. He was rewarded with an amazing sounding moan from his angel.

  
“Dean, I want you.” Cas told him, his already low rasp was rough with desire.

  
“Are you sure Cas?” Dean asked, pulling his face back to look into the lust blown eyes of his angel. “I want this, don’t get me wrong, but I wanna make sure you do too. If we do this there is no going back. If I have you, I can’t let you go.”

  
Cas’ smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Dean I have always wanted you. I have loved you for years.”

  
Dean kissed him again and drew him into his arms. “I love you too Castiel.” He said into the skin of Cas’ neck. He had never thought that Cas would ever love him. Could ever feel for him as Dean felt for his angel.

  
Cas took a step back and waved a hand towards the sand at their feet. A large bed appeared, complete with a thick deep red comforter and fluffy pillows. Cas grabbed Deans hand and drew him to the bed.  
Dean laid down as Cas bade him to, watching as Cas crawled over and up him. He moved with grace and power. Cas raised a hand and laid it on Deans collarbone, slowly drawing his hand down his body, his clothes disappearing as his hand moved. As his hand reached Dean’s foot, he looked up. Green met blue, Dean was blown away by the predatory glint in Cas’ eyes. Blown away and turned on.

  
Cas sat back on his heels, still dressed down to his shoes, at Dean’s feet. His hunter was beautiful. He brought his wing up and swept it over Dean’s bare skin, making both men gasp. Silky feathers ran over Dean’s shaft, his back arched up off the bed, pushing himself into them without shame.

  
“Cas... Damn that feels good.” Dean growled out. He was so fucking turned on at this point. Being naked while Cas was still fully dressed and using his gorgeous wings on him? Best fucking thing ever. “Cas.” He moaned again, his hand reaching blindly to his angel.

  
Cas grabbed his hand and let Dean pull him down and take his mouth. Dean sat up pulling Cas into his lap, sighing happily when the angel wrapped his arms, legs and wings around him. “Cas, get rid of your clothes.” He said into his mouth, barely pausing the kiss. His hands were roaming up and down Cas back, not quite reaching the joint where he knew Cas wanted him to touch. He felt the fabric give way to skin and couldn’t keep the raspy moan he made in. He leaned back to take his first look at his naked angel. He looked down to smooth skin, toned muscles and the most mouthwatering cock he had ever seen. It was long, thick and rock hard. Just for him. He reached between them and wrapped his hand around Cas, stroking slowly. He watched his angels face as he pleasured him, loving the soft noises coming from the back of Cas’ throat, the way Cas’ eyes stayed locked on his, the blue almost gone, eclipsed by lust.

  
“Dean.” Cas purred out. Dean’s hand on him felt so good, but it was missing something. He reached down and grasped Dean’s wrist, halting his movement. Dean’s eyes went wide with confusion and a bit of fear. He opened his mouth to say something when Cas moved his hand to the base of his wings to the gland there. He felt Dean’s fingers move over it, his wing oil leaking out. 

Understandingdawned in the green eyes. Dean worked his fingers over the small bump until his hand was coated in oil. He brought his hand back around but instead of touching him again, his hand went to his face. Cas could see Dean breath in the scent of him, Dean’s hum of approval rushing through him like a bolt of lightning straight to his dick. He watched as Dean’s pink tongue peaked out to taste. Cas groaned at the erotic sight. Wing oil to angels were meant for two things. The first was for grooming and the second was for this. For mating your soulmate.

  
“Dean. Beloved.”

  
Dean stopped his tasting endeavor and stared at him. “Beloved?” His voice small and full of hope.

  
“Yes, Beloved. I love you Dean Winchester. I have for a very long time.”

  
“I am a lucky son of a bitch.” He kissed him sweetly. “I love you too my angel.”

  
Cas gently pushed him to lie back on the bed. He followed him down, kissing him soundly. He pulled back to look him in the eyes. “Dean, I am trying to hold onto my grace, but it has become very difficult. I believe that I will not be able to stop from bonding fully to you, if we continue. It is something I very much want, but I want to wait until you are ready. If you ever are.”

  
“What does bonding mean? You proposing Cas?”

  
“In a sense. If we bind, we will become mates. We will be able to communicate telepathically, know when the other is in danger or in need of the other. You will become half angel and no longer age and will heal as I do. You to know, that it is forever and cannot be undone. We will be one for the rest of eternity.”

  
Dean though over Cas’ words. “I want you Cas. Forever. I want to be your mate more than anything. I love you and I never, ever wanna be without you again. I need you.”

  
Cas smiled so bright, so beautiful. Happiness shone through his eyes as he leaned down to kiss his mate. Deans arms slide around his waist, reaching down to his ass. He squeezed and pulled him to him. Their cocks lined up, sliding against each other. The heads catching enticingly. Cas reached behind him, gathering oil onto his fingers. He snaked his hand under Dean’s thigh, lifting it a bit to get to his target.

  
Dean gasped feeling Cas finger gently massaging the muscles to his entrance. Cas continued to rut against him as his finger slowly entered him, he held it still for a moment to let Dean get used to the feeling. The angle was a bit awkward but worth it to hear the breathy moans coming from his hunter. He began thrusting into Dean, soon adding a second finger, then a third and a fourth. Finally, Cas deemed him ready. He moved back between Deans legs, leaning down to kiss him as he reached behind himself, coating his hand in his wing oil.

  
“Come Cas.” Dean moaned. “I’m ready.”  
Cas stroked his shaft, coating himself liberally. He positioned his glistening cock to Deans stretched hole and pushed in. He had meant to go slowly bur Dean had other ideas. He rammed his hips upwards and took all of Cas in one quick movement.

  
“Fuck...” Dean moaned out, panting. “Fill me up so fucking good, angel.”

  
Cas grunted in response, thrusting hard and fast. He was drowning in sensations. The feel of Dean tightly encasing him, the feel of skin in skin, the noises that were coming out of Dean, it was the hottest thing he had ever experienced. He had had no idea that sharing their feelings and showing them with their bodies could feel like this. It was amazing.

  
“Dean, love. Feel so good.” Cas managed to pant out. Changing his angle to try and hit Deans prostate.

  
“Oh, fuck.” Dean yelled. Starbursts of pleasure were running through him. That was fucking awesome. “Do that again.”

  
Cas continued to pound into Dean, hitting the spot within him on every thrust. Soon both men were near the edge. Cas leaned down to capture Deans lips again.

  
“I love you Dean.” He said, looking him in the eyes.

  
That was it for Dean. Seeing the love that Cas had for him, shining so bright in those blue eyes, pushed him over the brink. He came, hard. But he never broke eye contact. “Love you too.” He said as he came down from his high.

  
Cas felt Dean clench around him, he watched as Dean’s eyes widened and moan, low and long as he came. Cas made it two more thrusts until he followed. He growled out Deans name as he came. He rested his head against Dean’s chest, panting. That’s when he felt it, warmth radiating through his core. His head wiped back up to look at Dean. The warmth got hotter and hotter until he thought he’d burn up. He could tell Dean was feeling the exact same thing. It burned even hotter and then it stopped. It felt like it snapped inside of him, echoing through him to Dean. They were bonded. He could feel Dean, he could feel his love for him, his contentment and his awe that this was really happening. He sent all his love through the bond and felt the answering joy. He felt so loved, so light. So happy and a bit tired.

  
Cas collapsed, pulling out and coming to rest at Dean’s side. He wrapped him up in his arms and wings, sighing happily. “That was amazing Dean.”

  
“Hell yeah, it was. That was fucking awesome. It’s a good thing I love ya, cause you ruined me for anyone else.”

  
Cas laughed and kissed him. He settled back, cleaning them with a thought. They laid there for another half an hour. They spoke no words. None were needed. They were just happy to be together, wrapped up in each other as they were.

  
“I guess we better get back, huh? Gotta find Jack.” Dean grumbled. He really didn’t want to get up.

  
“Yes, I suppose you are right. With my wings, I should be able to find him quicker.” Cas said, pulling said wings back and sitting up.

  
“Yeah you can. But I need to ask a favor.” Dean told him.

  
“Of course, Dean. Whatever you need.”

  
“Take me with you.” Dean said, grabbing Cas hand with both of his. “When you look for Jack, take me with you. I just got you back. I can’t… I can’t be without ya again.”

  
Cas raised his other hand and cupped Dean’s cheek. “I always want you with me Dean. Of course, I will take you. I can’t be without you either.” He leaned forward and kiss him. Dean kissed him back, thankful that Cas agreed.

  
He pulled back, reluctantly. “Let’s get dressed and head back to the bunker. We need to move the stuff in your room to mine. And tell Sammy that I finally pulled my head outta my ass and manned up to my feelings for you. And tell him I got angel married!”

  
Cas smiled his adorable gummy smile, clothed them and sent them back home.


End file.
